love and other natural disasters
by KingofNeon
Summary: Koala has been insinuating things. Sabo tries to get her what he thinks she wants. (It isn't what she wants, but she forgives him anyway.)


**A romantic first time between Sabo and Koala! **requested by anon

**warnings/tags:** lots of talking about sex lol.

* * *

His bedroom is a disaster and Koala's two minutes away, but Sabo can't do anything but stare at the mess. It's not his fault that he's incapacitated, not when everything has gone so badly in such a short amount of time and he's still trying to process it.

"Woah," says Koala, and Sabo sees her halt with a sharp jolt in the door frame. "What happened here?"

"Romance," he says, dully, and she laughs, bright and loud and amused.

"What on earth for?"

"You," he says, and she stops laughing.

He can see her start to question it, then look at him, squinting. "And, you thought that I'd need some romance….why?"

"Well I figured that you trying to straddle me every time we've made out this month-"

She makes a startled noise, low in her throat, and Sabo can feel his shoulders shifting, tightening, without his permission. "Sabo," she starts, and he hums, staring at the tiny self-contained fire that'd formed in his blankets.

Well, he's hoping it's self-contained.

"Sabo, why did you think I needed this?"

"It's-" he starts, and then swallows. "Traditional."

Another short laugh escapes her, but it's painful; she cuts it off because she knows it hurts him, 'cause she knows it hurts her, too, and Sabo can see, from the corner of his eye, that she's folded her arms across her stomach.

"And you think that anything about us is 'traditional'."

"I wanted it to be-" he pauses, and runs his tongue over his teeth, trying to find the words. "I wanted - want - you to- be happy. Not just some- I did a lot of research, Koala."

This time, her laugh is lighter; it still comes from the back of her throat, she's still surprised by it, but her hands are gentle on his shoulders and her lips are even softer on his cheek. "Sabo," she says, his name drawn out slow and easy, and he's pretty sure she'll be nice, but then he remembers who he's talking to and his lips quirk up just as she says, "you're such a dumbass."

"Thanks," he says, driving his elbow back, and she squawks when it hits her gut, dancing back. Her hands slide off him, over his shoulder, and then she's in front of him.

"It doesn't matter," Koala says, and she's laughing properly now, the way her eyes light up makes Sabo's stomach do something stupid. "It never had to be a big thing."

He fiddles with the ripped sheets, accidentally pulling them apart even further. If he had thought them salvageable before, he now knew different. "I wanted- I thought you'd like that."

"Thought I'd-? Sabo, I don't care about it being- 'romantic'. I wanted to have sex 'cause it was gonna be with you." Her expression turns exasperated, but her eyes are soft when she shakes her head. "Moron."

"M-moron?" he splutters, and tries not to think about the I wanted to have sex bit because that'll stop him from being able to speak at all. "Excuse you, I-"

"You're excused," she says, bland and blatant, and he tries to keep speaking but she's right in front of him now, and the quirk of her lip makes his heart tight and dizzy. "Sabo, do you have a question for me?"

"I- uh- er-" he blinks, rapidly, like that's gonna stop him from flailing like a twelve-year-old with an infatuation. He looks down at the sheets in his hands, then back up at her. "Koala," he starts, and watches as she cocks her head, amusement in the twist of her smile, "I was wondering, that is, if you were amiable-"

"Amiable?" she parrots, obviously suffocating laughter, and he glares at her, the burning in his cheeks now unmistakable.

"Yes, amiable! Amiable, because, it- consent, and- and I want to-" God, why does he feel like he lost control of this situation when she stepped into the room? Even everything being on fire had been a solvable problem until she came to tie up his tongue and trip his heart. He ducked his head, hands gripping the sheets so tightly that they were almost shaking, his jaw tight. "I just wanted- I wanted it to be- to be nice."

Her fingertips tilt his chin up, her soft hands against his cheek, and when she smiles so gently at him, Sabo can't find it in himself to breathe. "Sabo," she says, and pauses as though he isn't enraptured by every word she's saying, "I'm gonna go get us dinner, and when I come back, we're gonna eat dinner, and maybe make out, and then, maybe from there, we can see how it goes. Okay?"

She leans down and presses her lips to his, soft and sweet, and a tiny noise gets caught in the back of his throat. "Okay," he manages to croak, and she smiles at him again, then pats his cheek.

"Cool," she says, and moves towards the door. Then, she pauses, leaning against the doorframe, and her grin turns wicked. "Because I've been wanting to do some things to you with that cravat for a while, and I can wait, but…"

The sharpness of her smile feels like a punch of heat to his gut, and he can tell she notices when she laughs and slips out the door. "See you in an hour!" she calls, and Sabo, heat and heart in the middle of his throat, wonders how he's going to be able to wait that long.

* * *

**ey come check out my blog kingofneon (IF you are 18+)**

**as always, love me that external validation**


End file.
